


Cat's in the Cradle

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Peter show up at the mansion. Once again; Erik is asking a favor from his "old friend" Charles Xavier. This takes place roughly six months after the events of Days of Future Past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's in the Cradle

 

And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon  
Little boy blue and the man on the moon  
When you comin' home son  
I don't know when, but we'll get together then, Dad  
You know we'll have a good time then

 

**1974**

It was twilight. The sun was finally starting to set. The construction workers and their trucks were gone. They would come back tomorrow. Charles watched Hank disappear into his part of the house. His young genius mind full of ideas and excitement at the school being rebuilt - better and bigger.

He rolled into his study to see Peter Maximoff. The teenager was on his blue couch, wolfing down a sandwich that appeared to have come from Charles' kitchen. "Peter...?"

Peter smiled his usual large goofy grin but pointed to toward the other man in the room.

Like a cat, Charles could feel the hair stand up on his body. "Erik...What are you doing here? How did you get inside my house?"

Erik was leaning forward - looking at the chessboard. "Peter has a way through doors. My stomach is finally more adapt to it too. And, I see you left the pieces exactly where we left off our last game before leaving for Cuba. If I recall correctly - it was my move - however, something occurred before I was able to make it."

Charles eyes widen in surprise.

Erik wasn't wearing a helmet - so he was able to transmit telepathically the vision of Charles reaching across the board to demand a kiss.

"That's enough Erik." Charles rolled into the room. He got as close to Erik as possible. Charles looked over at Peter; who was now having a banana split. "Peter did you break into my home just to have some food? If that's the case; it is unnecessary. You are welcomed here at any time. However, I don't understand why Erik is with you. You must take my advice seriously; Peter, I don't recommend you associate with this man. You saw what he did at the White House."

Peter opened his mouth - he wasn't sure what to say.

Charles now turned and glared at Erik. "And god only knows I will be...disgusted and disheartened to find out that you are now seducing teenagers..."

Erik looked up angrily. The metal in the room was vibrating.

"...to his cause of mutant supremacy. I would think you would find older Brotherhood members. Not to mention that Peter got you out of prison. You should be grateful and leave the boy alone." Charles was more than happy to see the anger on Erik's face. He could handle Erik's anger more than his pity or affection.

Peter looked at the two older men. "You two are very strange - when you talk - you really are only talking to each other. Do you even see the rest of the world around you?"

"Peter - go explore the mansion. I need to speak to Charles."

Charles watched how the boy literally disappeared in a flash. He knew he was yelling to thin air but said it anyway, "Do not go downstairs ...!"

"Peter is a good kid. Don't worry about your precious Cerebro. He can't use it or get into it." Erik moved one of the pawns on the chess board. "It's your turn."

Charles angrily pointed a finger at the other man, "It's my turn to throw you the fuck out of my house! How dare you show up here! I should..."

Erik started to lean back in the chair and opened his arms. "As you can see Charles - I don't have a helmet. So you can do whatever you want with me. Go ahead - rearrange everything inside of me - make me your valet or manservant. Let's be realistic; poor Hank can't and shouldn't keep taking care of you. And since I already have such intimate knowledge of your body; I would be perfect for the job."

Charles closed his eyes. It was so tempting and very easy too. He wouldn't hurt Erik. Erik would feel no pain. The change would be so subtle. Erik would open his eyes and feel like he belonged here at the mansion. Erik could be a teacher. Charles would sit and listen to Erik discuss his credentials as an educator - all created and perfected by Charles. Erik would be an amazing teacher. Best of all; they could be together. Charles wouldn't be alone anymore. They would spend their days teaching young mutants and then their evening would be only about them. They could play chess, and discuss politics/literature and film. Their lives would be perfect. Charles life would then finally be perfect.

Charles opened his eyes. He looked over at Erik. The other man had closed his eyes too. Erik's hands were gripping the armrests. His knuckles white. Erik was waiting for it to happen. Charles could sense Erik's fear and horror. Erik knew he would forget his family, the Holocaust - and he would have to forget his dead friends, Emma, Azazel and Angel. Charles life would be perfect; and Erik would be in hell.

"That's enough Erik. You are going to hyperventilate if you continue like this - and I can't carry you if you faint. Now, would you just tell me why you are here with Peter?"

Erik let out a sigh of relief. He wiped his brow with a handkerchief. "Well Charles, do you want the good news or the bad news?"

Charles sighed and looked at the glass of scotch that was on the table in front of Erik. He was about to reach out and take it; but then remembered that he didn't drink anymore. "I've been sober for six months; so good news first."

"All right, the good news is that Peter is my son."

Charles shook his head and started to laugh. As he laughed; he could feel the tears stream down his face. Of course Erik would have a son. He wasn't crippled and impotent. Charles angrily wiped his tears away, "And the bad news?"

"Bad news is that I'm Peter's father." Erik said sadly.

And it was then he felt it. Charles felt the sadness and guilt. Erik's mind bombarded him with the feelings that he felt truly sorry for Peter. Erik was proud of Peter. There's no doubt in Erik's mind that Peter Maximoff was a young man was not only extraordinary with his powers but kind and self-less. Erik was terrified of destroying the boy - like he had destroyed all others that had ever loved him. Afraid of hurting Peter; like he hurt Charles and Raven.

Erik looked at Charles. He reached out; his voice was shaky. His eyes blurry with tears. "Listen to me Charles - when Peter broke me out of prison. He mentioned the fact that his mother had met a man once; a man who could control metal. Well he spoke to his mother; and she confessed the relationship we had briefly in the late 50's and way before I met you. Peter decided he needed to find me; and tell me who he was - and how much he agreed with the speech I gave President Nixon."

"Erik - Peter is a good boy. Look at Raven; do not lead your son into your dark path. It will not come to any good. Peter should continue his education; go to his prom, find a girlfriend - do all those things that some of us never had a chance to experience."

Erik laughed, "Read my mind Charles - don't you see what I want? Can't you feel it?"

Charles dove into Erik's mind. When he saw him at the prison break; Charles had told him that he would never go back into that mind again. Back then, it was so easy to lie to himself. "Peter isn't here to eat my food; he's here to stay. Erik, you want your son to stay here - with me?"

Erik smiled, "Magda doesn't understand him. She's human. Not a bad woman; but Peter is driving her crazy. Not to mention; there are still some aspects of his powers that he needs to learn to control. Charles, my son should not be using his powers to steal televisions and Twinkies. Peter needs someone to guide him, teach him and love him. Just like you did Hank, Havok and Banshee."

Charles did his best not to cry when he heard Sean's name.

"Charles, I am aware that you hate me. But please; can you find some kindness in your heart to take Peter?"

"Hate you....?" Charles shook his head, "Don't you realize Erik, everything would be so much simpler if I hated you. If I hated you; every decision I made that involved you wouldn't tear my soul apart."

Charles could hear Erik beg. For the first time - Erik was begging instead of reacting with violence.

"Calm your mind Erik; as I told you before - all mutants will be welcomed to my school. We won't be officially open for another six months; but he can assist Hank and I with the preparation. I can begin evaluating him - and see where he's at education wise. And who knows; maybe one day; you will forgo your battle against humans and come home too?"

Erik smiled. And then stood up, "You are relentless old friend; I love that about you. And anything is possible - isn't that the lesson we learned from the Sentinels and your friend, Logan? Nothing is written in stone."

Charles watched Erik walk out the door, he rolled after him. "Aren't you going to say anything to him? You can't just leave like that without a word? You are already here; you might as well stay for dinner."

Erik placed a strong hand on Charles' shoulder. "It is better this way. And as for dinner, in this house, I'm not ready - not yet. But, I will come back to check up on Peter. Good bye Charles."

Charles frowned, he refused to say goodbye. He was tired of bidding farewell to Erik; it only served to miss him even more. When the front door closed, Charles was startled to find Peter standing beside him. "How long have you been there...?"

Peter shrugged, "When he turned around - I didn't want him to see me. But I heard everything you two said to each other."

"I'm sorry Peter. But I was inside Erik's mind - and he does care about you. He's so very proud too." Charles reached over and squeezed the young man's hand.

Peter wiped a tiny tear that was forming on the corner of eye. He shook his head, "I know he is and I'm proud of him. I know you think he's the bad guy; but he's not. I think Magneto is pretty cool."

Charles rolled his eyes. "Well let's get you a bedroom."

"Did it."

"Well we need to get your things put away; did you bring a suitcase?"

"Got it. And did it."

Charles looked up, "I should tell Hank we have a new guest in the house? We aren't expecting students for at least another six months."

"Yeah, did that too. He's nerdy but very nice guy. I can't wait to see him turn into Beast. That was absolutely awesome." Peter smiled widely - that Cheshire type grin. It appears all the Lehnsherr men had very strange...smiles.

"Christ - you're going to be a pain in the arse like your father - aren't you? Is there something that I should know - something you should warn me about? I haven't been around teenagers in a while."

Peter disappeared and within seconds; Charles heard the loudest music in his life. He put his hands over his ears, "Peter...! What in god's name is that music?"

Peter appeared with a smile and a new t-shirt. This one was for the band called, "Led Zeppelin." Peter leaned down to the man in the wheelchair, and yelled in his ear, "Hey man, this is like the best band ever! I love Rock music - so hopefully - that won't bother you too much. This is Zeppelin II but wait until you hear House of the Holy! Oh my god. By the way man; thanks for letting me live here - it will be very ...cool."

Charles nodded and smiled. He rolled away toward his library; but first sent a telepathic message to Hank, "Please invent some special sound proof ear plugs - immediately."

"I'm already on it..." Hank said in a reply - the man was stuffing his ears with cotton.

 


End file.
